1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a seat cover that is attached to a base member.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-31699 (JP 5-31699 U) describes a vehicle seat in which a seat cover (trim) is able to be easily removed. More specifically, a trim set piece that sandwiches a wire provided in a groove in a seat pad is provided on a seat cover, and this trim set piece is able to be detached from the wire by elastically deforming the trim set piece.
However, with the vehicle seat described in JP 5-31699 U, the seat cover is only able to be removed by an operation from one direction (the open side if the groove). Therefore, the engaging portion (i.e., the trim set piece) of the wire and the seat cover must be searched for by feel. There is a need to be able to easily remove the seat cover when making adjustments during assembly or when recycling, and this need is unable to be met by a structure that only allows the seat cover to be removed by an operation from one direction such as this.